Oblivion
by loveandzelink
Summary: Link's POV to "Teardrops On My Harp!" PostTP. What Link does know is Midna is the love of his life. What Link doesn't know is someone else has fallen for him and that someone has agreed to help Link find his Midna. Midna/Link but is supposed to focus mostly Zelda.


**a/n:** **AGAIN, this is _Teardrops On My Harp_ LINK'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I dedicate this to fellow reader and amazing author MadMags! Thank you for staying with me from _Teardrops On My Harp_ so there should be more people like you! And for those reading THIS without reading ToMH, I suggest to do read ToMH since it's my better work and explains what "illness" Zelda has.

happy reading!

~ loveandzelink

* * *

**Oblivion  
**_Link's POV_

* * *

"I'm going after her," I announce, turning to regard her reaction.

Zelda smiles.

I can't help but smile back at her. I'm sure she could not wait to see Midna as much as I could.

I then set my hand, the one with the Triforce imprinted, over hers.

"Will you help me?" I ask, staring right into dark cerulean eyes.

She's quiet. I know I must give her some time to think, but this is _Midna_. She's one of Zelda's closest friends and she's the one. Is there really anything to think about?

I watch as she bites her lower lip, a childish habit she's been making of, and her eyes flicker uneasily to me. They then flicker back to the empty spaces in front of her. By the burdening silence and the little fidgets, I take that she is possibly with an upraised issue when there really is none.

"Of course," she mumbles, in a way I hadn't expected her to answer.

But I beam at her immediately. I know for sure that Zelda was never the type of person to let me down. In return for her answer, I lightly squeeze her delicate hand under mine.

"Thank you, Zel," I say, sincere gratitude squeezed into my voice.

Turning to the sky, I recognize the most beautiful time of day. Twilight.

"Beautiful. Just like her," I tell Zelda with delight at the ever darkening sky. "Will it not be the most beautiful thing when we get to see Midna again? She'll be delighted to see us again. I can just see her…" I imagine her with those teasing lavender smile and those captivating red eyes. And when for the first time, when she'll be in my arms, I'll hold her tight and secure. Never again, will she be out of my sight. _Never again._

I couldn't wait for her expression when we reunite. Her mocking eyes will expand to a sight of ecstatic awe. And her mischievous mouth will drop at my appearance, since I have grown a good amount after all.

And to feel her. Her warmth. I miss how her warmth, so different and appealing than any other, instantly brought some sort of unreal happiness to me. Even when she made fun of me and placed her façade of selfishness, I was at least happy near her.

Because I was in love with her.

How I longed for her to confess her love for me at the Mirror Chamber. Instead she completely pulled the opposite way. She tore herself away from me, tearing apart my whole world and I knew her world was in complete dismay too.

_She'll never see me again,_ I thought when the mirror shattered all around me, when my world shattered apart with me in the center of it all.

"But now I'll be able to see her and she'll be so amazed and, Goddesses, will it be the most marvelous day…" I imagine to Zelda, who struck a thought of her health but that's not the matter at hand!

Oh, _how_ the tables have turned.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Zelda leads me into the Royal Library. Surely we would have found something. Something as in two soaring selves full of the Twilight. How the books got there was a mystery to Zelda, but she looked delighted when I had smiled, satisfied in a way. Somehow, there had to be some information about the Mirror of Twilight.

Firstly, Zelda selects with the largest book which took both arms and most of her upper body strength to place it onto a table. I took my time reading the spines and heard a book behind me _thwap_ open, before crusty pages fold and turn.

"Link," Zelda giggles suddenly, beckoning me over to her table, "look at this… man."

A spine read _The Chronicles of a Light Being in the Twilight Realm_ in fading curvy ink. Shrugging, I pull it out while my attention then focus over to Zelda.

Her index finger points to a bulbous Twili man with no hair whatsoever on his dough-like heard and a floor-reaching vermillion beard. And the clothes he wore was rather… interesting to say the least.

"What in the world…" I breathe, unbelievable of the shape of this Twili. Almost circular like. Wouldn't Midna love to see this flowing through her blood; a chuckle tore uncontrollably from my throat as I'd imagine her reaction.

Zelda snorts back a laugh as she says, "Can you believe Midna is related to…" She peers at the title under the small painting, "… Lord Tah'p of the Dusken Province?" Her pronunciation was terribly scrunched off in a fit of giggles.

"I would never…" I think of Midna's curvaceous and none too circular figure. I bit back a laugh at the squinty yellow eyes the man glared at the viewer. Midna would certainly be related to this man. In another universe.

"He's certainly… well-fed." Intrigued by the bulging fat squeezing out from underneath the man's Twili marked robe, I could not think of anything better to say.

Zelda giggles yet again with her fingertips brimming on the bottom of her beaming lips, "Look at his wife."

She's pointing to the other page which was to a woman with an almost stick figure. Her hands were cupped neatly into a "V" shape and her dark hair was pulled into a uptight bun. Her clothing contradicts Midna's with every inch of her dress covering every inch of her body as Midna's was barely covering. Except for the absence of fabric for her face, she looked like a living breathing shadow.

I could not help the laugh that spilled from my pursed lips when Lord Tah'p's wife was curving her thin lips into a sort of smile or sneer. But distinctively, her purple pupils were glaring daggers at her left.

The picture of her had done me to a doubling of laughter.

"_Ssshhhhh!_" Zelda attempts to scold in a mix of a giggle. She looks like she was also on the verge of joining me from dear Lord Tap'h. My thoughts trail to a certain failed suitor of Zelda who pushed a chuckle from my throat.

"Hahaha… okay, Zelda… does the Prince of Animret spark anything?" I cover my mouth, so my snickers wouldn't reverberate in the library. Servants begin to lift their heads at our doing, but my eyes are trained on Zelda's wondering expression. Her sudden smirk says she came up with something quite interesting.

"You mean George the Gorge?" she answers, flickering her playful cerulean eyes at me.

A laugh ripped from my throat behind my book and her pleasant giggles hides behind her own book.

"He was quite the charmer, was he not?" I joke with her, nudging her shoulder with my own. George was quite the charmer as I failed to save Hyrule. With Midna.

Zelda smiles brightly, nudging me back before replying, "Yes he was. Remember how he would talk of his victory battles?" She shudders her dainty shoulders and automatically, I know what was on her mind.

"Ah yes," I glance up to the ceiling of the three Goddesses and the cherubic angels carelessly around them, "His Highness would take the captain present of his adversary army and gouge out their eyes. _To see the fear ridden pupils as death took over the rest of their blasted body_." I sigh, a bit like I revere George the Gorge.

"_LINK!_" Zelda shrieks squeamishly and clashes me with her hefty book.

As her arms begins to threaten the condition of my head, I effortlessly caught her wrist before damage was done.

"I'm just jesting with you, Your Highness," I whimper, hoping the puppy-like sound will appeal to her softer and feminine nature.

"I know," she giggles and the book crashes onto me. _Ouch._

She seems to have none of a softer nature and I chuckle at her funny self, adding on, "Plus to his oh-so-ability to respect his rivals, he was quite the eater? One might say he ate to gluttony and beyond."

"Oh yes. He almost ate all of the kitchen's food supply during his last three-day stay. And we'd usually last about three weeks," she informs me, her chin rising in a manner similar to the hoity-toity lords and ladies of her court. "Also I am quite relieved that man and I were not to be wed. I'd imagine he'd flatten me to practically a pancake, if we were to retire in the same bed." She laughs, her fingers flipping through the pages of her trembling book.

My book falls from my fingers as I throw my head to back to laugh everything that ever humored me, but I was too depressed to laugh so in these past months. Zelda's giggle starts quietly and then reaches to a point where her out-of-control merriment is conspicuously mingling with mine. I haven't felt this much happiness since months back.

"Aaahh…" I'm practically grabbing for breaths. "You have quite a sense of humor behind that demure façade you put on, Zelda." My hand moves to rest on hers, which was on a random page of her book.

She smiles modestly, her gaze glancing at my hand upon hers.

I look down too and see a bored Twili prince who looks no older than Talo. I can't help spotting the detachment of the world on the Twili's face. Reminds me… when Midna would ride upon my back, yawning while my life was on stake. I smile at the similarity of it all. "Thank you for doing this again, Zelda. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a clue," she suddenly speaks, causing her face to flush a deep pink. She looks away from me, probably embarrassed from speaking out of place, but she actually looks a lot more a real person.

But she doesn't have a clue. She never fell in love.

"Oh but, Princess," I put forth the little nickname I labeled for Zelda's childish persona despite the fact she had transitioned to Queen, "could you know what it's like to wish for somebody you know you fell in love, is out there somewhere? And even before, you try to pursue a relationship with someone you know you're not in love with? That was how Ilia and I were. I'd thought I could grow to love her and have a simple family in Ordon, like I never met Midna or saved all of Hyrule."

"But she and you broke it off, did you not?" she mumbles to the page of her book. Her voice lowers to a point that I guessed she must be saddened that I and Ilia had spread apart.

"We did. She felt something was amiss and knew it wasn't going to work out. That's when I knew I was in love with Midna." I sigh out of love. "She's the one, Princess. I know it and she knows it. We were destined to work together and now we're destined to find each other. We're going to fulfill what destiny wants. And we're going to be happy. Forever."

Zelda nods. Maybe I am getting to her.

"And you know what, Princess? Maybe fate caused Midna's mind to change for the better. To test us. Maybe this is my life's test of proving my love for Midna. Maybe to find her without the Mirror of Twilight means another challenge from the Goddesses. Maybe this is all one big evaluation of proving my worth!" I glance to see Zelda with wide eyes staring at a page of a thin selection. "And…"

All of a sudden, her wide eyes dart back and forth and her upper white teeth beginning to nibble at her lower lip.

I ask her, "What have you got there Princess?" Her wide eyes has something to do with Midna's Twilight Realm, doesn't it? _Oh, could it be…?_

Her wide eyes dilated even further at my voice. But they sink back to place as her smile reassures me. She opens her smiling mouth to say something, but suddenly freezes.

I stare at her curiously, hopefully, unsure of what is to happen. We stare, frozen, for the longest of short moments.

"Link," she finally breathes, then angles her book so my eyes can skim the fading ink of the page, "you may want to look at this…" She snaps her head aside to squeeze her eyes shut for an unknown reason.

But my eyes scan the page, "If the Mirror of Twilight happened to be destroyed or lost, the Goddesses have provided the Light beings an another way into the Twilight Realm…"

And there it is.

I instantly grab Zelda into a fierce hug as if I was hugging Midna. And soon I will.

"Oh Goddesses, thank you, thank you, thank you, Gods, I can't thank you enough! _Thank you!_" I laugh jubilantly into her hair. She squirms but my embrace tightens. She's giving me a chance to reunite with my lover!

"You're very welcome Link." Unexpectedly, she laughs uneasily, none like her giggles that rang true humor. But she hugs back. Although it's more of weak pat on the back, I can still feel her happiness ring with mine.

"I am so happy for you," she laughs into my shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxx

Darkness envelops me before I was greeted by the dimmed dusky light.

She's right there. I'm so close.

Villagers stop to whisper about a Light Being. A familiar looking being by the green of my hat, but they still call for the soldiers.

I daren't pay them any attention.

I run.

To the castle where the pathway and guards are only blurs. Through the doors to the throne room then race up stairs that were once well-known to me. To her. She is right there, on a balcony showcasing something to divert her attention from me.

I stifle the panting from my record time running as I make my way quietly behind her.

And she's as beautiful as ever. Her hair is now up in a ponytail, a little messy, but not one bit missing her beauty; her clothes are a little rumpled from possibly staying in them for so long, but it's a loose dress with parts of her glowing skin dimly shining through the fabric. From behind her, I can spot her arms are settled onto the railing and one hand is keeping her chin stable. She's viewing a marvelous sky with the colors mirroring her hair, but more vibrant and moving.

I take a quiet breath, preparing myself for the exquisite expression of awe that will be on her face, before _ahem_-ing.

She turns.

I am not disappointed.

Her jaw falls to where her usual chin level, her still enticing red eyes expands to a point where I think it's too big for her comely face, and then Midna's whole self bursts towards me.

I catch her in my arms where she starts to sob her apology in my hair. I give her a moment to blubber words that are unrecognizable and I chuckle. She brings down her head to glare at me with angry red eyes, but they tone down at the smile on my face.

Goddesses, I've missed _this_ warmth.

"I've missed you," I confess to her in a pained whisper, daring her to run off again and break the only connection between us. Although, not likely that I will allow that to happen again.

"Link, I—You don't know—oh, screw it." She rolls her usually sparkling eyes after the complication of saying something so simple, "I've missed you too."

"And…?" I press on, pressing her hip to mine.

Rolling those enticing eyes, she laughs, "And I love you, Link. That was what I was about to say before—"

"Yes," I interrupt, squeezing her much closer to myself, "before you oh-so-rudely interrupted your own self by thinking you could get rid of me. Nice plan, by the way." I beam at her, watching her dark eyebrow raise to her forehead.

She smiles impishly, wounding her long arms around my neck, "Honestly, I didn't want my plan to work." Midna carefully leans down practically so our noses are nuzzling.

"Me too." I smile, finally, claiming her lips as my own.

xxxxxxxxxx

I open my eyes to see tons of Twili before me. And Midna beside me.

Linked by my arm, Midna is wearing the most befitting dress I've ever seen before. It definitely shows off her, ahem, feminine side, but the color of a beautiful blue is what attracted to my tastes. Her magnificent fiery-colored hair runs that begs for my fingers, and she still looks like the natural beauty she is.

I was forced into a Twili ceremonial groom outfit; not sure where I was supposed to fit my arms and legs through the correct holes, but it doesn't matter. Midna is beside me, isn't she?

At _our _wedding.

I break my gaze away to glance at my one guest—Zelda.

She stares at me, but there's something in her cerulean eyes that I can't place my finger on. Maybe she's sick?

But the song starts. I tear my eyes back to Midna where she gazes at me, only abundant love evident in her gaze. I gaze back at her, hoping my love was shown just as deeply. We walk together with our eyes locking the entire time. Until I felt something, something uncomfortable even, and turn once to face what was bothering me so much.

Who was bothering me so much.

We stare. It's strange when Princess Zelda was my only guest. But I wouldn't have it any other way, having forced to admit only one other to the Twili hosted wedding. I smile, hoping it showed how ecstatic I was that she was the one to attend this most glorious day.

Midna catches onto my stare and she spots Zelda with a very impish wink. Zelda winks back.

We finalize our way to the altar where a Twili priest waits for the hush of the song.

"Dearly Beloved," His sagacious yet loud voice echoed off the walls of the room and his words send a delightful shiver down my spine.

Midna smiles at me all throughout the speech. The priest's words fade away as I fade into a world where nothing could ever go wrong with her finally by my side.

It seems like a blur when the priest then asks if I wanted to be by Midna's side. _What a silly question._ Midna tilts her head impatiently as I let a pregnant pause fill the anticipated air. Her eyes flash one of concern so I chuckle again as to her probable thinking, _Would he dare to say no?_

"I do," I announce to her, to everybody in this room with willing ears.

But with Midna, she cuts off the priest with her "I do." The thousands of Twili in the crowd laugh at her audacity but her face is serious and all loving. That is my Midna. The priest then mutters Twili words that brings miniscule tears into Midna's eyes; I brush them away to see her beautiful eyes clear, and then, "… you may claim the bride as your own."

Midna grins at me and I beam back. We close in together, our eyes closing, before we lock our lips into the kiss.

Vehement cheers break out throughout the room, but beneath my lids, I see the nonexistent form of elation and vivacity colorfully swirling all around like a grey mist in heavy weather. It's bright like the desert sun and soon it takes the form of Midna.

We break apart a moment later. Out of the corner of my eye, I impulsively glance again back to Zelda to see how she fares.

But she's all bunched up in a ball, her normally thoughtful face enshrouded in her bare crossed arms on a lone pew. The blue light brightens against her contradictory pale flesh. She really is ill-ridden, isn't she?

I look back at Midna to see her beaming brilliantly at me. She looks really fantastic, now that I've realized.

Zelda can wait, can't she?

xxxxxxxxxx

Wonderful. Just plain wonderful.

I joyously watch as Midna looks down at me with half lidded eyes, our bodies swaying motionlessly to a Twili waltz. A waltz one of Midna's many relatives must have written in fact. I don't tell her about Lord Tah'p and a low chuckle streams from my throat.

"What's so funny?" Midna mumbles, her cozy head snuggling deeper into my chest. Her curled hair graces my robe and I lift our entwined hands to brush some loose locks off her cheek.

"You're so funny," I tease, dropping my head onto her cheek. Her lips shifts to my temple, which sends my blood simmering.

"You're such a suck-up," she counters, gripping our entwined hands tighter into an almost iron grip. I jokingly wince before twirling our hands. Instead, her grip tightens as my move causes her to be yanked off my chest.

"I can suck up to you as much as I'd like."

Midna beams as she twirls in her energetic and yet provocative fashion, taking a bunch of her blue gown into one hand that swings toward Zelda..

"Hey, look," Her red-eyed sight dashes over to the pink-faced Zelda whose sitting alone by a deserted table. She giggles as she is gingerly pulled back to me. "It's Zellie!"

"I see her," I murmur, taking Midna back into my arms and tangling herself into me.

We watch in silence as Zelda stares blankly at the scene in front of her, nothing but an empty chair. She's intently listening to somebody then her shoulders lift in a uncaring shrug. Her finger vines around the stem of her wineglass, jiggling the dark but clear liquid, before raising it to her rosy lips.

_Huh._

She downs the alcohol, before her empty wineglass to draws abstract shapes on the champagne tablecloth. It takes her a little while before she lets go to sway her head in a slow but rhythmic motion, eyes closing.

Midna glances at me, waiting for my reaction.

"She's drunk."

"Well, thank you." Midna rolls her eyes. "I certainly couldn't see that from watching her drink a whole glass of wine in one sitting."

"Wineglasses aren't that large," I quip, leaning towards her.

She raises an eyebrow, removing her hands off of me. "Go see what's wrong. I'll be mingling away till you're done, okay?"

"Sure." I kiss her quickly, then walk over to Zelda.

She's humming a song I don't recognize, but there's small frown settled on her lips and she's just motioning her head all around.

"Zelda?"

Her eyes lazily pry open before dilating to an unflattering size as her face begins to shamefully pink like the day back in the library.

"Um… Liiiiinnnkkk… helllooo…" she stutters, using her long fingers to fan herself sober. I stifle a chuckle as she clears her throat in the hoity-toity way we spoke of back in the library. I then remember her nickname and her help.

"Are you drunk, Princess?" I ask, smiling amusingly and raising my eyebrow the same way Midna does.

"A little…" she answers, looking away. I notice her hand reaching for another glass of wine and an impulse strikes me.

"I ask," I say in a soft voice saved for traumatized children, "because I want to know if you'd do the honor of dancing with me?" I offer my hand.

Her eyes start to flit around and then glance upward to a Sol décor light. Her ceruleans close shut. And then her hand slides into my offered hand. We walk over to the ballroom floor where Zelda timidly positions her hand onto my shoulder, her other lacing with mine.

I take a step. She follows.

A Hylian waltz is gently playing, a dance easy to keep step of. Zelda gazes at me for several moments, the same unfathomable emotion burning in her eyes. It's clearly wistful but then starts to cover by her drooping eyelids. She lowers her head onto me. Like Midna does. But Zelda's manner is gentle, she doesn't nonchalantly bury herself but hesitantly lays her cheek onto my shoulder and her complicated up-do tickles my nose.

I think she is mumbling words now, but she is really humming. The same melody when I approached her at the table. This time, the musical notes distinctively are a sad one, an almost quiet sadness, but each note speaks for its own.

Smiling, I pull Zelda closer, pulling her and myself into a world I was not aware of.

xxxxxxxxxx

Soundless Zelda's world is. Soundless, except for the song, the humming of her song. Everybody of the wedding party, even Midna, seems off in the distance, in the background where they aren't cognizant of Zelda's world.

There's color here, color of an unlabeled blue, yet a color of yearning, nostalgia, and the something unfathomable. There's a harp here along with the humming, the plucked notes run smoothly with the quiet humming like weaving exquisite silk. There's something else here, something to complete the mysterious blue, an unseen harp… it's tears. There's vaporous teardrops here, dotting and unmoving, seemingly everywhere in the air of this world. But then…

There's Zelda.

She's stands towards me, but I note that her hair quivers along her back and shoulders like rivulets of liquid gold. Her delicate hands are upon her chest, her elegant face gazing downward, and her graceful figure to her self.

And all of a sudden, Zelda looks up at me.

And she falls.

Immediately, I lean away as everything in that world loses sound. And I see Zelda stumble and fall again. Or fall in reality. It's a heroic impulse, but I snap out of the last lingers and I catch Zelda.

And then do my eyes befit to the Twili ballroom. Where a wedding reception is held. My wedding to Midna.

Speaking of, she saunters over with her hips swaying.

I grin, glancing to see how Zelda fares before letting her go. Her world and every trace of it is taken with her.

Midna stands before us, her eyelashes fluttering directs me to the neckline of her revealing gown. I raise an eyebrow at her and I swear, I could hear her familiar impish "_Heehee_" twitter somewhere.

"Are you guys finished now?" She places a hand onto my arm. I eagerly nod and pull her into me. She takes the motion in lightheartedness, and so we both laugh. Zelda stands aside and speaks.

"Congratulation, you two. Together, you create the most stunning couple. And Midna—you are truly the most beauteous bride." Zelda smiles in the same unfathomable fashion. "I am elated for the two of you to finally find each other once again."

"It's all thanks to you, Zelda." I hear myself chorus with Midna's chipper voice.

"It's nothing at all." Zelda smiled for what I could take was truly real. "You two are my closest friends and deserves to have a life filled with utmost happiness... shall the Goddesses bless you with utmost happiness.""

"You'll have a life with 'utmost happiness' too, Zel!" Midna quips and mischievously waggles her eyebrows. "And you'll reveal everything when that happens, honey?" With a smile, she drops her hand onto Zelda's arm.

"Of course." Zelda laughs, yet it comes out tight and forced. "But right now 'tis all about your happiness, my dear friends."

Concerned, I face Midna to see if she possibly sees some uncertainty with Zelda. But she only smiles at me so I beam back and pull her closer in, her arms twisting around my neck. We close in on each other and kiss all the times we had wish for.

"I love you Link so much…" she murmurs against my lips.

"I love you Midna and only you." I trail my lips up her face before kissing her on the earlobe. "You're the only one meant for me…" I mumble, then again pressing my lips against her ear.

Midna pulls away to stare at me with adoring red eyes. I gaze back, remembering single every contour and color of Midna's gorgeously captivating face. We lean back in.

Then someone's down.

I break away to check onto Zelda. Zelda's lack of movement and the pale moonlight skin strikes a further nerve. Her face is familiarly downward and she's pulling herself into her own space.

"_Zelda?_" Midna and I both gasp. Midna gets her right arm as I get her left, but both of us are emitting the same frantic concern.

"I'm—I'm wearisome." Zelda rarely stutters and hides her unseen eyes away from me and Midna. "If the two of you will pardon me, I'll be up in my room..." She yanks her arms out of our grasp and walks out of our concern and of the room.

"Zelda!" Midna and I yell after her.

The Hylian Queen continues walking out, her steps twitching out of place and brisk to the pace. She falters into a misplaced chair but barely catches herself. Zelda stumbles onward, leaving a shoe behind. Without glancing back.

The door clomps on her way out.

Midna and I are left staring.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What the _hell_ was that?" Midna asks herself. Or me.

It doesn't matter. We both don''t know the answer to that.

"Maybe Zelda is sick," I answer, although I know it's wrong. Illnesses can't cause you to lie in your own tongue, can it?

"Maybe. Maybe not," Midna mumbles, her gown shifting as she paces back and forth.

"Do you just want me to check on her?" I might actually have a better chance if I just talk to her… one on one.

Midna mumbles something along the words of "_I don't know._" She then marches in front of me and takes my shoulders within a tight grip.

"Link…" Just the rarest of true worry plasters over her face. "What is going on with her?"

"She just collapsed," I soothe her, curving her cheek into the palm of my hands, "It's all right, she'll be okay…" Tears begin to form on her bottom of her eye and I wipe them away with a callused thumb.

"Here, see I'll go right now." I stand and pull Midna to sit in my place. "Just sit tight and I'll come back with good news. Okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, I peck her lovingly on the lips and dash out of the room. There's a couple of stairs and situations arising in my mind but I keep moving forward. For Midna.

I love her so much…

Aha, Zelda's room. It's as plain as any other guest room but it's right in front of me.

I knock, knowing I shouldn't be surprised if Zelda doesn't immediately answer it. She always pauses before going to the door herself. But this time, the pause still stands.

Groaning, I run a hand through my hair. What has happened? Has she gone to sleep? Zelda, what has ill you? What has caused her to faint? Was it the wine? The wine is different from the Hylian and she was a little drunk… I'll have to find out what is amiss!

I step closer to the door and it opens without any difficulty. Surrounded by darkness, I pull a mini Sol to create a soft beam. I then set it upon a table. And where is the princess?

_There!_ Upon a bed, she lays with her arm cradling an instrument. A harp. The harp stuck a familiar nerve but I shrug it off. Zelda still wears her dress of a mossy green and a blue… a mysterious blue. My blood starts to strangely simmer from already seeing this before somehow… then Zelda herself. The harp as the center, she curves into herself, gathering herself away from…

From what?

I lean in, hoping the harp will have an answer but Zelda shifts away in sleep. She murmurs my name and I can't help but smile. She must have some sixth sense to detect where I am. Finally after her limbs twists in soft angles and after the little movements of her body, she stops with the harp now closer to the left of her chest.

But why? And what are…?

I bend in closer to Zelda's sleeping self.

_There_. Tiny dew-like teardrops adorn the graying strings of Zelda's harp…

And yet, that's merely nothing to crack open my oblivion.

**[end]**

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


End file.
